Ben 10: Matrix Harem
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Many things can happen in the Ben 10 Universe, this is one of them. The question is: Can Ben love an AI? Co-Written with GreyKing46. Ben X Harem. Omnitrix/Nemetrix/Ultimatrix/Biomnitrix
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

"That belongs to ME Tennyson! I'll destroy you! You'll bow to me as I BREAK YOU!" A white haired and red eyed human, slammed his fists against unbreakable glass in The Plumber's Cells. This was Albedo a former Galvan who tried to make a replicate Omnitrix but was now stuck in human form. More specifically Ben Tennyson's form.

Ben Tennyson smiled as he stood outside the cell, a white and black and green watch on his right wrist and a small red bracelet like device in his left palm

"Can you mute him please?" Ben asked the AI computer, who did just that to silence Albedo's rant. "Thank you." He went over to the Main Room of the Plumbers where he continued to examine the red bracelet device.

This was the new version of the Ultimatrix

"Another Ultimatrix...Azmuth's gonna have a field day with you." He smiled "Though...It DOES look cool."

"Hey Ben, Azmuth called. He wants you to bring the Ultimatrix and Nemetrix." Ben's Grandpa Max said

"Thanks Grandpa Max...I called it." Ben chuckled, still looking at the Ultimatrix

But... just holding it... It felt similar. It... Felt like the one he use to have

'Hmm...Maybe just...ONE use won't hurt.' Ben thought, looking at his surroundings and tried on the Ultimatrix.

But as he was about to put it on... He was suddenly shocked by the Omnitrix

"OW! What the heck? You've not done that before." Ben spoke to his watch as if it was alive...Then he realised he was talking to a watch and thought "Come on Tennyson..."

He sighed, walking to the shuttle-bay to see Rook and Rad near the RubberDucky

"Ah Ben. I trust you have the different Matrixes?" Rook asked

"Got them right here." Ben answered

"Good. Let's go. Time is money." Rad answered getting into his ship.

Ben nodded; making sure the box that had the Nemetrix was properly secured

*Time Skip, At Galvan Prime*

The trio had landed safely on the landing pad of the Galvan home world.

"Finally." Ben moaned as he got off the ship, rubbing his wrist. It seemed like the Ultimatrix kept trying to get his attention and then the Omnitrix shocked him

"Perhaps you should have the Omnitrix looked at if it keeps shocking you Ben." Rook suggested

"Maybe." Ben sighed, walking towards Azmuth's lab

"Ah Benjamin, welcome back. I take it the mission was a success?" Azmuth asked

"Yep, here it is." Ben handed over the Ultimatrix

And the box with the Nemetrix in it

"Ah, excellent." Azmuth spoke as he opened the boxes and saw the Matrixes inside.

"Azmuth, I've got a request." Ben asked

"What is it?" The elderly Galvan asked

"Can you check the Omnitrix? It's been frizzing out on me since I got the Nemetrix and Ultimatrix." Ben answered showing the watch.

"Oh, do not worry about that Ben. I have something new to show you, my latest invention." Azmuth smiled, leading Ben deeper into his lab

"What's the surprise?" Ben asked

Back in the lab Rad was still with Rook. "When do I get paid?" Rad asked brazenly making Rook deadpan

*With Ben and Azmuth*

"Here is my latest creation." Azmuth said as they entered the back of the lab revealing a new device "The Biomnitrix."

Ben whistled impressed "That looks awesome...OW!" he snapped as the Omnitrix zapped him again

The device was two arm green bands with black squares in the back, half of a green hourglass on each side so when out together it makes a full hourglass.

Suddenly... the screen of the Omnitrix began to glow

"Err...Azmuth...This is new!" Ben spoke in worry

A light emerged from the Omnitrix and flew off a few feet from them, intensifying for a few seconds as it took on a new, humanoid, shape. The light soon died died down revealing a teen girl wearing a white sleeveless body suit. She was also wearing a pair of green knee-high boots and sleeveless green jacket. Fingerless white gloves that nearly reached her elbows. Over the chest area was black and green markings similar to a Galvanic Mechamorphs. She had green hair and on her forehead was a pair of sunglasses similar to the Omnitrix's cover plate. And finally she had green eyes with green pupils and a cute face.

"...Whoa..." Ben gasped seeing the girl standing in front of her.

... and then he was bitch-slapped

"OW! What the hell!?" Ben snapped

"You...Cheater!" The girl screamed back

"... What?" he blinked in shock and confusion

"You...Two-bit-" She began to kick him

"Ow!" Ben spoke in pain

"Low down, ten year old!" The girl carried on

"I'm sixteen!" He snapped

Suddenly she burst into tears, hugging him close "You dump me, throw me away! Then you cheat on me with that... that... bitch! Then you just expect me to crawl back to you! And then... then... you're going to throw me away again and cheat on me with two slutty twins?!" She cried, hugging him close "I... I want to hate you! I WANT to! But I... I... I can't! I love you too much!" She cried

"Err...Azmuth, a little help please?" Ben asked as he gently cuddled the girl

"You're on your own lad with the emotional side. But I'll examine her." Azmuth answered; using a scan he examined the girl

"You... don't remember me Daddy?" The girl asked Azmuth, sniffing as she gripped Ben's shirt tightly

"You...you're the Omnitrix. Like Eunice." Azmuth answered

"This... is my hard-light hologram form. I just found a few weeks ago and I... I can't stand it anymore!" She cried as she held Ben close

"Can't stand "what" anymore?" Ben asked trying to look into her eyes

"WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" She snapped, punching his arm

"OW! You mean switching Matrixes?" Ben asked rubbing his arm

She just glared at him angrily, shaking "I... have been with you... since you where ten." She hissed through clenched teeth "You thought the world of me... then you took me off and didn't look at me for like five years! I reconfigured to make myself look sexier for you! Then you blew me up without a care and cheated on me with... with... her!" She said, ending with an angry hiss as she pointed at the Ultimatrix

"Okay...Okay...I can explain." Ben tried to answer

"NO YOU CAN'T!" She snapped, crying

"...You're right I can't..." Ben answered, but he hugged her in apology

"I... I can't hate you." She cried as she held him "I can't."

"...You're my Matrix...And I hurt you...You've EVERY right to hate me..." Ben answered

"I can't... you mean so much to me." She cried

"Oh this sight is TOO sweetly sickening." A darker, more seductive female voice said mockingly as thr Ultimatrix began to glow

"What the hell?" Ben spoke as he and the Omnitrix covered their eyes.

They saw a beam shoot out of the Ultimatrix and seemingly create something in front of them that looked humanoid in figure.

A human FEMALE to be precise.

She had red hair that was in a large ponytail which reached her ass, the tips of the ponytail being dyed black. She was thin with a medium sized chest and peach skin. Her eyes were red and she had a ring of black instead of pupils. She was wearing a full body, sleeveless red outfit that looked slightly armoured.

She was wearing a silver choker which led down her neck in an area that looked like Upgrade except the green was red. The Upgrade-esk pattern ended at the top of her breasts, which from there down looked like an armoured red shirt which ended just before her hips. And from her hips to half way down her upper-thighs was the red Upgrade-like material again. And from her upper thighs down were red armoured boots, an organic silver metal looking pattern over the front of her foot while her boots had heels.

She was also wearing red armoured arm sleeves that stopped inches from her shoulders, the same silver pattern on the boots being on the back of her hands. Between her breasts was a large Ultimatrix symbol, the symbol being red, and having the four 'Ultimate Spikes' coming off it.

Coming off her eyes were black lines. And her lips where twitched in a teasing, nearly evil grin

"Hello Ben...Girly..." The girl smiled

"The Ultimatrix as well?!" Azmuth asked in shock

The girl walked towards Ben with a sway of her slim hips, the Omnitrix puffing her cheeks out in irritation at her

"Miss me...Benny?" the Ultimatrix asked getting in close

"I... what?" Ben blinked

"Albedo stole me and altered me into his new toy... but I missed you." She purred as she pushed herself against his back and slowly ran her tongue up his neck

"G-Get off him you HUSSY!" The Omnitrix snapped pulling Ben away.

"Aw? Is the big bad ex bugging you Benny?" The Ultimatrix said mockingly... using alliteration. That's when you KNOW it's serious.

"N-No...She...I..." Ben got flustered

"BACKOFF WHORE!" Omnitrix snapped

"Bring it Bitch!" Ultimatrix answered to which the Omnitrix leaped on her and started to fight her!

Ben wanted to argue but stopped, the cat fight mesmerising him

"You skank!" Omnitrix snapped falling down on top of Ultimatrix

"Baby!" The red clad girl answered

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Home Wrecker!"

"Rug-rat!"

As the insults continued they were tearing their "clothes" off exposing more and more skin.

"Oh... Wow..." Ben muttered, blinking. Suddenly the casing holding the Nemetrix began to shake, a glow coming from inside

"Oh not again!" Azmuth snapped

"Huh?" Ben turned around and the Matrix girls stopped

The box suddenly burst open and a light flew out, forming a figure.

The light died down as the figure stood up. It was a female figure wearing a purple-red armless and legless leotard like outfit with the Nemetrix symbol on her chest, her hair being a light green/blue and so long that it nearly reached her ass, she had sharp purple-red nails on her hands and feet that were sharpened like claws and her canines were long and spiked like fangs. She also had a feline tail that swayed and twitched behind her as she seemed to be covered in red fur with black stripes on the tails.

The figure growled as she stretched out "Hmm...So loud...So...Wild...Are you having fun without me?" the Nemetrix girl smiled

"Oh... oh god." He blinked

"Hello Master." She grinned, wagging her tail

"MASTER?!" Ultimatrix and Omnitrix answered as their clothes and bodies fixed themselves

"You listen here puppy: He is MY Master! NOT yours!" Ultimatrix answered

"He was MINE first!" Omnitrix answered

"Well..." She looped her arms around him "I don't mind sharing..."

"WHAT?!" Omnitrix screamed lightly in shock/fear

"He saved me from the mean hunter! He saved me from the one who wanted to hurt me!" Nemetrix said, running over and snuggling against Ben's neck/sides

"So...Master...What do you say? Will you take in this wost puppy?" The Nemetrix began to act cute with puppy dog eyes

"Oh... okay." He gulped

"Ben/Benny!" The other Matrix girls frowned at that, snapping at him

"... What?" He asked, jumping back

"You choose HER over US?" Omnitrix asked frowning with tears forming

"Remember, this skunk attacked you on a daily basis with that mongrel!" Ultimatrix answered

"Don't you mean "skank"?" Nemetrix asked

"I know what I meant..." Ultimatrix answered

That was when they started yelling again, overlapping their voices trying to get their relationship with Ben.

"Girls, girls...STOP!" Ben shouted silencing the three. "That's enough!"

The three stopped, looking at him "What is this all about?"

"I...We...We just...We each want to be with you..." Omnitrix answered "You cared for us...You loved us...None of us want to see you go with another."

"... I've never used the Nemetrix." He reminded "But besides that I have no idea what's going on."

"By the looks of things Benjamin... the AI's if the different matrixes have developed feelings for you and are jealous if each other so they fight for your affections." Azmuth answered

"Ah...Love-life's not easy; is it Azmuth?" Ben gulped

"Don't I know the half of it..." Azmuth sighed

And then, as if to twist the knife into the wound, the Biomnitrix began to glow

"Oh no...no, no, no! Not now!" Azmuth spoke in shock as the twin bracer Omnitrix glowed into two figures.

"Again?" Ben groaned as the figures appeared

The light died down to reveal two identical female figures, most likely twins.

The twins had green eyes and looked sort of like supermodels with black and green streaked hair that covers down to their B/C-Cup sized breasts and they where a black body suit and trousers with a split hourglass motif on them to replicate the Biomnitrix symbol, black shoes with green soles. The girl on the left had a long green sleeve on the left side while exposing her right arm while the girl on the right had a long green sleeve on the right, the two mirroring each other. They also have half an hourglass on mirrored legs so when they stand next to each other it makes the complete hourglass

"Hello Master." The twins spoke simultaneously with a smile

Ben just blinked, completely dumbfounded until...

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUBAND SKANKS!" Omnitrix yelled with a blush before she covered her mouth

"HUSBAND?!" The other Matrixes asked in shock

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

He23t: Grey asked YugiohFan163, he was really nice about us using the characters.

Kakakure: No we're not adding Eunice; she's not in this one.

Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:

He23t: I am GreyKing46. I helped co-wrote those chapters. Heck, I came up with the idea for those ideas. And finally I asked YugiohFan if we COULD.

Everyone was staring at the blushing Omnitrix, who as hiding behind Ben

"Hold up, did you just say "husband"? What the frig?" Ultimatrix asked

"I... I've been with him since he was ten! He loved me!" Omnitrix sniffed gently, hugging Ben "We... we're basically married."

"...That's so sweet." The twins cooed

"Barf, a man like Ben needs a woman. Not a kid." She placed her hand on her chest, whilst insinuating herself

Omnitrix snarled at the Ultimatrix, grinding her teeth

"Can't we just get along? I mean what's wrong with a harem?" Nemetrix asked

That made everyone fall silent

"A harem?" Ben gulped

"A HAREM?" The girls snapped

"Yep." Nemetrix nodded with a smile, sitting back like a cat or a dog

"Trixi here is the leader since she's the oldest. I'M the pet since...obvious..." She pointed to her tail.

Ben was just still, his brain having shut off from shock

"I think you may have broken Master's brain." The left twin spoke

"Perhaps we should get him to the infirmary?" The right twin asked

"Who are you two and what is up with you?" Ultimatrix frowned

"We're the Biomnitrix. Master's next matrix." The two answered together

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Omnitrix snapped, hugging him

"But we'd be shared together." The twins answered

'This is getting good. Kiddy has a spine.' Ultimatrix thought with a sly grin

Omnitrix frowned and hugged Ben's arm, shaking

"Hey...hey, it's okay. It's alright." Ben soothed her, calming her down as best he could.

Omnitrix sighed and smiled, kissing him

"Can we get in on that?" Ultimatrix asked with a sway of her hips

"... Oh god." Ben groaned

"Ben, what is taking...oh...I did not know you had other guests Azmuth." Rook entered and saw the group of girls

"They aren't 'other' guests." Ben said awkwardly

"Then who are they then? Assistants for Azmuth?" Rook scratched his head

"They are the Matrix's AI." Azmuth explained

"Ah...that is...VERY unusual." Rook answered

"Very unusual?! Rook...LOOK! I've got FIVE Matrix girls pining for me!" Ben answered

"In some cultures acquiring a harem signifies a powerful stamina, high virility and status." Rook explained "Having five girls as lovers is a pinnacle of dominance."

"Is that supposed to be helping me?" Ben deadpanned "Besides I kind of can't use ALL of them anyway!"

"You can." They answered

"HOW?!" Ben asked

"You keep me on." Omnitrix stared

"Put me on the other hand." Ultimatrix nodded

"Us behind them on your forearms." The twins said together

"Me on chest." Nemetrix finished "Or shoulder. Or hip. Or neck."

"See? A compromise." Rook smiled

"Oh, fuck you!" Ben deadpanned

"Very well then, I'll get ready for you." Ultimatrix smiled

"I-err...wha...?" Ben blushed

"You said 'fuck you'. So are you not going to fuck me?" The red armoured girl smirked

"I-I..." Ben blushed as his arousal rose higher

And then he fainted

"MASTER!" The matrix girls called out

"Ben!" Azmuth and Rook spoke

*Time Skip*

Ben groaned, waking up slowly

"Ow...What hit me?" Ben asked rubbing his head

"Five hard-light Matrix girls." Rook answered

Ben blinked as he remembered everything

"Oh...God..." Ben groaned "It's not a dream is it?"

"It can be if you want it to be." Ultimatrix's voice smiled

Ben blinked, looking to the source of the voice

He turned to the red haired woman looking at him using her hands as a stand

And her chest was right in front of his face

"Oh...My..." Ben blushed

"You like? I can make them bigger..." Ultimatrix smiled

"N... N... no." He blinked and blushed, looking away

"Would Master like to see us now?" The Biomnitrix twins spoke simultaneously

Ben blinked, looking to the source of the twins voices

And there they were: twins. Mirror images of each other and just as adorable.

He blinked in shock and blushed, seeing them so close their breasts where lightly pushed together

"Hmm!" Ben squeaked

"Woof?" Nemetrix popped up from the foot of Ben's bed.

Ben chuckled at her softly, smiling as he rubbed behind her ear making her purr

"Hmm...Sho good, Master..." Nemetrix purred

"Ben..." A fifth and final girl spoke from the opposite of him, which was Omnitrix.

"Yea?" He smiled at her, calming down

"Are you mad?" Omnitrix asked with teary eyes.

"No, not really." He smiled

"Forgive us for being...Possessive?" Omnitrix asked

"Nothing to forgive." He smiled

"Ah...So you're awake; good. And about time too, I've just made the modifications to the Ultimatrix and Nemetrix." Azmuth spoke

"Alterations?" Ben asked

"So that should you wish to use Ultimates AND the Biomnitrix...You can merge them...As well as access Nemetrix's forms without damaging yourself." Azmuth answered

"Yay!" The Biomnitrix twins cheered, hugging the Ultimatrix between them

"You know... I don't know about the Biomnitrix. Or about the twins." Ben frowned

"It's quite simple. Do you remember when you removed the face-plate of the Omnitrix that summer when you were ten?" Azmuth asked

"Kinda hurt that time." Omnitrix frowned

Before she blushed "And it was... kind of kinky. You undressing me like that. Even if you where so rough."

"Hmm-hhhhh!" Ben blushed shaking a little, unintentionally scratching Nemetrix on her belly.

The wild Matrix panted happily, rolling over to try and make him scratch lower or harder

"I think she likes that." Ultimatrix teased

Ben blinked and blushed brighter until Azmuth coughed loudly and broke it up

"Are you quite done now Benjamin?" Azmuth asked

"Sorry." Ben blushed "Err... what where we talking about?"

"Us Master." The twins smiled

"So, as your new Matrixes said...You can equip them as per their requests." Azmuth spoke

Ben looked down at a tray that had the three other Matrix's and he as cautious to put them on but he soon grabbed Ultimatrix and slid it onto his other wrist

Ultimatrix smiled as her eyes glistened looking at Ben equipping her.

Ben then opened the Biomnitrix and out the two halves on, clamping them around his forearms

The twins beamed happily as they saw their physical bodies being attached to their master. And they hugged each other with glee.

All who was left: was Nemetrix.

He was still unsure WHRE to out this. On his hip would mean he can't see what alien he dials, on his chest would have the same problem as well as it being under his shirt and the same for on his shoulder.

"Um...Azmuth, not to look a gift horse in the mouth...But I'm unsure where to put Nemetrix." Ben answered

That caused the being to pout sadly, lowering her head

"Hmm...I COULD potentially graft her onto another matrix...But the unification process might have some adverse side effects." Azmuth answered

"I don't want either being hurt." Ben frowned

"I understand." Azmuth nodded

"But I want to be near Master..." Nemetrix frowned

"I don't want you to be hurt." Ben frowned, cupping her cheeks

"Hmm..." Nemetrix purred into his hands.

Ben smiled and felt brave, kissing her forehead gently

"So...What do we do? Why don't we make like an eyepiece like from Dragonball Z?" Ultimatrix suggested

"... huh?" Everyone asked

"We put her matrix into a headpiece like device where Master can scroll through her aliens. That way: she's worn, and Master can see what he's choosing." Ultimatrix answered

"But wouldn't that obscure his sight?" Omnitrix asked

"Not if Azmuth makes it the right way." Ultimatrix answered

"Well... I guess." He shrugged

"Pwease Gwampa Azmuth?" Nemetrix looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

"Very well." He nodded

"Yay!" Nemetrix cheered

"Hey...where's Rook?" Ben asked slipping back to reality

"Back to the ship. Said that you needed time with your harem." Azmuth answered

Ben just blushed and groaned

"How long will it take to make?" Nemesis asked

"Hmm...Not as long as it would take if Benjamin wants to help." Azmuth answered

"How would I help?"

"An Ultimate Galvan might help speed things up." Azmuth answered "Or perhaps a combination of intelligent aliens."

Ben looked at his arms in confusion at that

"Oh! Use me Benny! Me!" Ultimatrix smiled happily

"No. Us." The twins frowned

"Hold it, hold it!" Ben spoke calming them down "Ultimatrix first alright?"

"Yes!" She cheered with a smile

The twins frowned at that. "Don't worry; I'll have a chance to use you soon." Ben reassured them "Right...I hope I don't turn into a big brained guy floating in a chair..." He hoped selecting his Galvan form and evolving it.

In place of Ben was a small bipedal frog like alien, it's size was at least 2 foot in height, it had gained a third eye in the centre of its head and it's clothes were mainly black but with green accents in a circuitry like pattern. In the centre of his chest was the Ultimatrix, his back was a shoulder length protruding rectangle with the same green circuitry. His hands and feet only had four digits, but they were thin and nimble enough to make complicated circuitry

Ben opened his eyes carefully and looked at his hands "Well...? Am I a floating hubris upon a telekinetic powered chair?" Ben asked as he examined his hands

"Nope." Omnitrix smiled

"You're really cute." Ultimatrix added

Ben blinked, looking himself over

"Amazing...Well Azmuth, shall we make the impossible?" Ultimate Greymatter smiled, flexing his nimble fingers.

"Not impossible, improbable." Azmuth smiled as the two got to work and the Nemetrix gave small reactions as they did so

"Hmm! Hnnmm...!" Nemetrix gave slight jerks and moans feeling her physical self being modified which equated to her being tickled and teased

She also gave small hisses, growls and jumped when they did stuff that hurt a bit

"Sorry Nemetrix. It'll be over in a minute." Ultimate Greymatter apologised as they continued to work on the headpiece

The animal-esk girl nodded and she tried to hold back the pain

"Hold our hands. We're here for you Nemi." Omnitrix spoke kindly

"N... Nemi?" She asked

"A nickname for you. Can't keep calling you "Nemetrix" all the time can we?" Omnitrix smiled

"Good thinking Trixi." Ultimatrix responded

"What about us?" The twins asked as the Omnitrix blushed

"Um...Lilly and Ramona?" Trixi suggested

"Why those?" Ben asked

"...I thought they sounded cute...And I couldn't think of names meaning "left" and "right"." Trixi admitted

"... We like them." The twins smiled

"What about mine?" Ultimatrix asked with a frown "Don't I deserve a name, Trixi?"

"... I can only think of lame ones. Like Ulti, Scarlet and such." She frowned

"Scarlet's awesome. Ben looked up Scarlett Johansson a while ago." Ultimatrix answered "I think I can pull that off."

Ben was blushing up a massive storm as everyone looked at him

"Scarlett Johansson, Benjamin?" Azmuth asked as he and Ben continued to work.

"I err...It got lonely after Julie broke up with me." Ben answered

The girls pouted but also felt like giggling they weren't sure

"How's "Nemi" doing?" Azmuth asked

"S-Still hanging I-in...!" She responded panting

"Nearly done." Ben called

"You better hurry up...She's starting to get in heat." Scarlet commented

That made Ben blush as they neared completion

"M-Master...Master...!" Nemi moaned

"And...Done!" Azmuth spoke

Ben nodded, turning back to human

"Ready to try it on?" Azmuth asked as Nemi calmed down

"Yeah...Yeah I'm ready." Ben answered putting on the modified Nemetrix.

He clipped it around his ear carefully

The Nemetrix symbol was clipped around his ear while there was a green screen going across his right eye, giving him near perfect clarity.

"There we go." He smiled

"Hmm...Nemi much better now..." Said Matrix girl purred

Ben chuckled at that, rubbing behind her ear

"Well Benjamin, it looks like you've gotten ALL of your lovers together. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid." Azmuth warned him

"Err... what stupid stuff could I do?" He asked nervously

"Should I give you the catalogued list?" Azmuth deadpanned

"... Please."

"Very well...Oh, I apologise as this will take some time." Azmuth spoke as he snapped his fingers bringing up a list of items that Ben has done.

"Err... I mean what stupid things COULD I do? You know, to the Matrix's?" He repeated

"Ah, I see." Azmuth nodded "Well it's simple. Get them pregnant or break them."

"Um...Azmuth...Aren't...Aren't they Hard-Light holograms?" Ben gulped, to which the girls were smiling

"And they all store endless DNA." Azmuth deadpanned "One wrong move and you'd be father to a half-human/half-Petrosapien child." he gave an example of random DNA. "Or a half-Vulpimancer or any other number of possible children."

"Ah-ha..." Ben blushed to which the girls hugged him around his arms.

"Awww." Trixi smiled with purr "I can't wait for a baby!"

'Oh god, help me.' Ben thought with a sweatdrop as each of the girls agreed with Trixi.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To all the reviewers: Thanks for all the support, I couldn't choose between all of them to answer, so I'll do this: thank you all.

As Ben and the matrix girls were arriving back on earth, the girls were still hugging him.

"Well... This'll be awkward to explain." he said nervously

"Not really, as long as you say the truth." Trixi hugged him

"Well my parents don't really understand all this alien stuff TOO much. The Matrix stuff even less." Ben shrugged

"Oh..." they frowned

"But...I-I'll try." Ben answered

They all nodded with smiles, dragging him inside

"Ah Ben, I...I take it that there was an addition in the mission?" Max spoke to his grandson seeing the five girls.

"... up." Ben said, raising his arms and turning his head to show all the Matrix's "Say hi to the girls who really saved the world since I was ten."

"Hello...?" Max waved lightly

"Hello." they answered

"I'm Trixi, the Omnitrix." The green and white clad girl smiled, pulling the visor on her head down showing they were sunglasses

"I'm Scarlet, the Ultimatrix." The red and black clad girl added, pointing to her chest with the Ultimatrix symbol across it.

"Nemi is Nemitrix." The wild girl grinned

"I'm Lilly." the respective matrix girl spoke

"I'm Ramona." said matrix girl added

"We're the Biomnitrix." They spoke simultaneously

"The Matrixes have A.I's and they took hard-light hologram forms." Ben explained

"... Oh man." Max groaned gently

"And...Err...They all have feelings for me." Ben shrugged with a worried grin

Max just groaned, rubbing his forehead

'This is going to be a field day telling his parents.' Max thought, but he smiled slightly

"Alright...this way. We've got a lot to sort out." Max sighed

They nodded, following him

"I assume that you already know about the Plumbers and what we do?" Max asked the Matrix girls

"Yep! Been with Ben since he was 10! Know everything be does!" Trixi grinned happily

"I have the general gist." Ultimatrix answered

"Um...We might need a refresher." the twins spoke

"As do I." Nemi frowned

"They're basically intergalactic police." Ben explained quickly

"Oh...Okay." Nemi nodded

"Understood." Lilly and Ramona nodded

"That's a VERY brief summary, but yes." Max added

"It's what we do." Ben shrugged

"Ah here we are: the Induction room." Max smiled "This means you will be registered int he Plumber Database as allies."

"What do we do?" Trixi asked

"We just scan you and that's it." Max answered "It'll only take about five minutes for each of you."

"Okay." Scarlet nodded

"So who wants to go first?" Max asked

"Can Master be with us?" the twins asked hopefully.

"No, sorry." Max sighed lightly

The girls frowned at that. "Don't worry, after all this we'll do something together." Ben reassured them.

He then kissed their cheeks and pushing them lightly, telling them to follow

"O... oh." Nemi whimpered

"Just... Nervous." Scarlet nodded

"Look, I'm right outside the door. You need me, I'm right there." He reassured them

They nodded, sighing a bit

As Ben sat outside, the girls went one at a time. And Ben, being who he is, was cycling through the different aliens in each of the matrixes.

Yea... he got bored easy and this was what he did when bored

In the other room the girls were getting their full body scan...But when Ben was shifting around they felt a small trace up their spines, like someone was stroking them

They were finding it very hard to stay still

"Wh-What is Master...D-Doing?" Scarlet moaned lightly, biting her lower lip.

"Don't know." Trixi whispered lightly

"HMM! S-So many t-tickles...!" Nemi purred

"Oh." The twins shuddered

Back outside Ben continued to check the different aliens he could use in future fights. He was trying to figure out on how to use the Nemetrix aliens as he had never used them

He had to say he WAS a bit scared

He was worried that, if he transformed into a Nemetrix alien...would he remember who they were or who he was...

Would... he be lost in the beast?

In the other room the girls were finishing up, and luckily not a moment to soon. They were getting a bit hot and bothered by Ben's incessant searching

"Oh... hey girls." He smiled

"Hmm..." they all looked at him with both annoyance and lust.

"... What?" He asked in confusion

"Were you playing outside?" Trixi asked with a frown

"Err... I was looking though aliens?" He asked in confusion

"A little warning Benny...It tickles." Scarlet answered

"Huh?"

"You were tickling our ivories." Nemi answered looking at their respective matrixes.

"You're... what?"

"You were playing with us when you were looking through our Matrixes." Lilly explained

"You were very teasing." Ramona added

"... Oh... sorry." He flinched and blushed

"Just...NEXT TIME...Treat us to a movie first." Trixi smiled teasingly

Ben blinked, blushing brightly

"Can we go see your parents now?" the twins asked kindly

And that made Ben turn white as a sheet

*Time skip*

As Ben and his girls arrived to his house, Ben was worried like mad. There was no way that they'd accept this.

He was sweating up a storm as they neared his home

"Benny? Are you alright?" Scarlet asked

"Just... nervous." He smiled with a small chuckle

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Trixi hugged his arm

"I'll keep quiet about being your pet." Nemi added

"Thank you..." Ben blushed

They entered Ben's house, Ben's blood getting colder and colder as he called out "M... Mum! D... Dad! I'm home!"

"Ah, Ben. Welcome back, dinner will be ready soon." Ben's mother spoke kindly

"Hello son. How was...Oh..." Ben's father came up and saw his son with five girls

"Hi Dad... Hi Mum... I can explain." He laughed nervously

"Explain...Oh...Ben..." Sandra, Ben's mother, spoke in shock

"Son...Who're they?" Carl, Ben's father, asked

"Oh... Well... You see..." he whispered nervously, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly

"Son...Whatever it is...We'll listen." Carl answered calmly

"... These are my girlfriend's." He laughed nervously in fear

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." Trixi spoke kindly

"Hi there." Scarlet waved

"Greetings to you both." Lilly and Ramona bowed respectfully

"Hello." Nemi smiled toothily

"And... there my Matrix's." He said nervously

"Ben...Not to be picky...But last I checked...You only had ONE Matrix." Carl commented

"Where did the other four come from?" Sandra asked

Ben took a bit of a breath and explained everything quickly

His parents listened to every word, albeit that their son was talking quite quickly

And soon he was panting, out of breath and nervous

"Well...That IS an explanation." Carl spoke, wrapping his head on what his son just said.

"Yep." He nodded

"Well...You told us...I'm shocked...But...You're doing the right thing, Ben." Sandra answered

"... What?"

"Son...We accept the fact you're going out with these girls. We've seen couples stringing along their others and hurting them in the end. But you're a better man than them." His dad explained

"Thanks." He smiled

"Thank you!" The girls smiled

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, are you girl's hungry?" Sandra asked

"We don't need to eat." Scarlet shrugged before everyone noticed Nemi was gone

"Um...where's Nemi?" Scarlet asked

They all blinked and found her waiting excitedly at the table, her tail wagging so fast it almost seemed invisible

"Oh...Good girl, Nemi." Ben scratched the back of his head with a sweat-drop

She grinned happily at him at that, her fangs showing slightly

"Well...I guess dinner is to be served." Sandra chuckled

Ben was crying a little inside as everyone sat down; his mother was a terrible cook

"What have you made mum?" Ben gulped

"I have made a vegan casserole." Sandra answered with a proud smile

'... Crap.'

"Sounds delicious, honey." Carl smiled which made Ben frown looking at him in dismay "We'll get take out after dinner." He whispered to his son

Ben gave a sigh of relief as his mother served dinner

*Time Skip*

Ben was face down in his bed, his matrix girls were sitting to the side of him with collective frowns...They didn't want to see him upset.

"Are you okay?" Trixi asked

"My mother's cooking...Lovely woman...horrible cook..." Ben groaned

They frowned and rubbed his back

"Hmm...Thank you..." Ben answered kindly to his girls.

They all smiled, crawling into bed with him

"Hmm?" Ben hummed feeling their bodies next to him. 'I'm gonna need a bigger bed.' he thought

The girls smiled up at him at that

"Hey, girls...?" Ben whispered

"Yeah...?" They responded

"Fancy a cuddle?" he asked kindly

They all smiled and nodded

"Master..." Nemi purred as she snuggled by his feet.

Ben chuckled, blushing a bit

"Master? Where would you like us?" Lilly and Ramona asked

"I... Err... Maybe my sides?" He gulped

"Yes Master." They answered

"What about us?" Trixi pouted

"... Guess on top?" He shrugged

The two sister's glomped on top of him, with smiles. "Good night, Master."

As he began to drift off...He didn't realise that Trixi's bosom was right next to his face

The Matrix girl, however, did and blushed

'Master...Your breath...' She moaned lightly, biting her lower lip cutely.

This was going to be a long night

*Time skip*

As the girls and Ben began to wake; Trixi was panting heavily, she felt her master's breath on her all night...and she was in heat.

Ben blinked as he awoke, looking down at them... Specifically her

"T-Trixi? Are you okay?" Ben asked as he saw her breasts

"Oh... Crap!" He muttered

"M-Master...Y-You're...Awake..." She panted heavily

"Y... Yea." He nodded

"Y-You enjoy...?" She panted with a smile

"I... Had a good night sleep. You been up long?"

"All...Almost...All night..." She moaned edging towards him

"Oh... I... I'm sorry." He blushed

"D-Don't be...I...I liked feeling you..." Trixi answered and kissed him

"Besides... You're my husband." she said, whispering the last bit

Ben blushed and examined his sides; he and Trixi were alone in bed...

"Where... Where'd the others go?" He asked nervously

"Downstairs...In their matrixes...I don't know...But what I do know...We're alone..." Trixi smiled

"You... Said you were up all night." He said nervously as she moved herself so she was straddling his waist

"Almost all night..." Trixi panted and kissed him

Ben was shocked for a brief second before he kissed back

"Hmm, hmm..." Trixi moaned as the two connected on their lips.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back

"Hmm-B-Ben..." Trixi moaned in the embrace

"You're...you're so soft Trixi..." Ben smiled

"Please... Take me my love!" She moaned

"O...okay..." Ben panted as he blushed, he was about to make love to the hard-light hologram of his Omnitrix

The girl who said he was her husband

Ben slowly stripped down, and Trixi did the same; the pair blushed feeling unused to this.

"Let me." Ben smiled, rolling them over so he was on top

"You...you're so handsome..." Trixi blushed heavily

"You're beautiful." He smiled

Trixi blushed and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close

"Take me." She whispered into his ear

"O-okay..." Ben nodded, pulling down his pyjama bottoms and exposed his morning wood cock.

She blinked in shock at that

It was ten inches long and three inches wide as it stood erect, Ben's blush as bright as was Trixi's...But it didn't stop his "wife", she gently took his member in her hands and pulled down his foreskin exposing his rock hard member

She moaned, lowering herself onto the hard member

"HNN!" She winced as the size of it was incredible, but it wouldn't go in.

"W-Wait...Wait...It...It won't go in...If we're dry...Let...Let's make this work." Ben spoke slipping away and put his head by her pussy.

"Ah!" She gasped, her back arching

He began to lick her gently, his cock was near her mouth. "A-Ah...AH...! Hmm...hmm...hmm." She moaned as she began to lick and then suck his member.

"So hard." She smiled, lapping at the cock happily

"Y-Your taste...It's...So sweet..." Ben hummed as he penetrated her with his tongue.

"Oh Be...!" She tried to moan but, him pushing his tongue into her made her body jolt and his cock to push its way into her throat

"HMM T-Trixi!" Ben moaned as he felt the warmth of her mouth envelop his dick

And he instantly came, filling her mouth

"HMM!" Trixi moaned feeling the cum travel down her throat.

"That...Man..." Ben panted as he pulled out

She pulled back, licking her lips

"S-Sorry about that..." Ben panted as he turned around seeing her blushing and smiling face.

"It... Its fine." she smiled, twisting so her pussy was over his cock

"Are...Are you sure you want this?" Ben asked

"Yes...Yes I do." Trixi prodded her artificial pussy with his erect member

"Alright...Here I come." Ben moaned as he pushed deep within her with a single thrust.

Trixi screamed with a moan, pulling his face into her chest as she smiled in pleasure

'Her boobs...!' Ben thought as he thrust deep within Trixi's pussy, making sure each one was slow and thoughtful...He wanted this moment to be special.

He took a nipple onto his mouth and sucked gently

"Hmm! Y-You suck...So soft..." Trixi moaned

Ben's cock twitched within her upon hearing that, he wanted to please her in every sense of the word...But unfortunately, climaxing once made Ben very sensitive and he felt his second climax come.

But he didn't want to disappoint her

'C-Come on Tennyson...Hold...Hold it back!' Ben thought as he struggled to hold it...But Trixi's body was so warm and inviting, soft and supple... It was extremely difficult for him.

So he grunted and came, filing her pussy

"HMM!" Trixi bit her bottom lip as she also came from being filled by Ben...And she loved the feeling.

She collapsed on him gently

"I...I love you..." She whispered to him happily, with joyous tears going down her face.

"I love you." He smiled gently

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much for reviewing and thanks for giving me reviews based on my poor editing. Hopefully this will rectify your concerns

A few days since Ben and Trixi had made love, the rest of the girls were being treated with the same amount of love as Ben gave Trixi...Though they WERE jealous about the two of them having their Master's first time.

"Darn it." Scarlet hissed lightly, irritated

"What's the matter Scarlet?" Ben asked kindly

"You and Trixi...You had your first time with her." She explained

"I... Err... Yea?" He shrugged awkwardly

"It's just a bit unfair...It's almost favouritism." Scarlet pouted

"She was the only one awake. I would have given all of you a first time if you where there."

"Y-You would've?" Scarlet smiled lightly

"Yeah, I would have." Ben nodded "I love all of you."

The collective response was smiles and one giant hug. "So...When can I expect mine?" Scarlet teased

Ben blinked, blushed, and fainted

"Ben/Master!"

*Time Skip*

Ben sighed, walking through downtown

He was accompanied with his girls...though the looks they had were a bit unnerving as people who saw them whispered among each other.

They were all hugging him closely

They each went to the nearby cafe where they were seated by a kind person.

"What do you want?" Ben smiled at them

"We don't eat...But...I'd like to try a scone." Trixi answered

"Just coffee for me." Scarlet smiled

"Apple/Orange juice please." the twins answered

Nemi tilted her head as she looked in confusion

"She'll have a glass of water." Ben answered

"Got it...Anything else Ms?" the waiter asked "Any jam or cream?"

"Don't know." Trixi shrugged

"Jam please." Ben answered

"Scone...and jam...Okay, it'll be a few minutes." The waiter answered

The waiter walked away, humming

"You know...that "jam or cream" thing kinda sounds kinky..." Scarlet whispered into Ben's ear.

"Not in public." Ben blushed

"Later then." Scarlet kissed his cheek

Ben gulped, blushing brighter

A couple of minutes later and the group had their orders come.

Nemi looked at the glass in confusion, lapping at the water lightly

"Um...Nemi, Nemi... That's not how you drink water." Ben chuckled

Nemi tilted her head in confusion

"Watch this..." Lilly spoke drinking slowly as to show Nemi.

Nemi nodded and tried... Only for water to pour over her making her cough

"Easy, easy..." Ramona rubbed her back

Nemi looked down and pouted, the water soaking her cloths

"Hmm..." She frowned "I'm all wet..."

Ben groaned, covering his eyes

"We can make dry clothes within seconds. You can fix it." Trixi answered

Nemi nodded, her cloths drying.

"Dry now." Nemi smiled

"Hmm...These are nice." Scarlet smiled as she nibbled out of Trixi's scone, with a dab of cream on her nose.

"Hey!" Trixi snapped lightly, pouting

"It was just a nibble..." Scarlet answered

Trixi just continued to pout, Ben blushing at everything that was happening... And then the twins were kissing.

"HMM?!" Ben hummed seeing them kiss.

"Ben? What's wrong?" The twins asked

"You... Kiss?" He asked

"Yes, it is a sign of affection and trust." Lilly answered

"We "kiss" when you use us." Ramona added

"I... I haven't used you yet." Ben blushed

"Just a quick practice..." they pouted cutely

But he could see that they where subtly rubbing each other's breasts

"Cheque please." Ben gulped feeling his blood rise.

*time skip*

The group were now back home, Ben's blood had cooled and they were now watching a cartoon movie.

They were all snuggling into Ben, trying to be as close as possible

'Hmm! This is SO awkward...!' Ben thought feeling their arms and breasts on his own arms.

He was blushing bright red at that

"Ben...Are you okay?" Scarlet asked kindly

"I... Yea." He nodded

"Do you need the bathroom?" Nemi asked looking up at him

"No, I'm fine." He smiled lightly

"Is there anything we can do?" Trixi asked

"No... I'm okay." he assured

"Okay..." They frowned

Ben nodded, looking at all these beautiful girls

'Is this what a sheikh feels like?' Ben thought with a gulp

Soon the movie ended, Scarlet smiling

The other girls were asleep separated from their owner and hugging each other.

Scarlet grasped Ben's hand and lead him upstairs silently

"Come on Benny, time for fun." Scarlet purred

Ben blushed...But he DID promise to have "fun" with Scarlet this time.

"I... Okay." He nodded gulping

"I'll try and be good for you Benny." Scarlet teased

"I... Well... Yea." He blushed "Okay."

As they entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door; Scarlet smiled and looped her arms around Ben, hoping to kiss him; which he did and tenderly too.

She moaned gently, wrapping one of her legs around his as they fell onto his bed

"Hmm..." They both moaned as Ben's fingers traced around her slender body

She shuddered under his touch, loving his small gentle caresses

Ben slid upwards under Scarlet's shirt and rubbed her skin going up to her soft breasts.

Scarlet moaned, making her suit disappear

Exposing her body to Ben made him want her even more, so he removed his shirt off as quickly as he could, trying to keep kissing her.

Scarlet smiled down at him, kissing his chest

"Guess we both like kissing." Ben chuckled

"Hmm...Your abs make it easy..." Scarlet smiled

Ben laughed and smiled down at her

"You and the others are so beautiful..." Ben whispered gently.

"Good." She smiled

Ben passionately kissed her, his member prodding against her pussy through his trousers.

"Let's get these off." Scarlet purred as she broke the kiss, nibbling Ben's bottom lip lightly

Ben smiled as best he could as his trousers were removed and his member was revealed to her near her pussy.

"Hmm... It's happy to see mama." She joked, grinning as she lowered herself onto him

"Give Mama Scarlet...Your big cock!" She moaned as she felt his member become enveloped by her pussy. "AH! I-I was right!"

Scarlet smiled and moaned as she began to bounce on his cock

"AH...Y-You're so soft!" Ben moaned as he hugged Scarlet, feeling her soft skin on his. He aimed his mouth for her right bosom and sucked it gently

He sucked and licked at her nipple, his teeth lightly teasing the bud

"B-Ben!" Scarlet moaned as her pussy twitched on his cock from being teased.

Ben groaned, grasping her hips, and began to slam in and out of her as fast as he could

"B-Ben! I-I'm cumming!" Scarlet moaned heavily.

"Same!" Ben moaned

And within seconds, Ben filled her pussy with his cum and kissed her passionately.

The two collapsed lightly, panting

"Th-That...That was so good..." Scarlet moaned happily

Ben nodded, kissing her lovingly

'Is this what Trixi had...When she had her turn...?' Scarlet thought happily.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rexfan1333: We make them as long as we feel like.

Shadodemon123: Thank you very much, here it is.

Ben was currently working at the Plumbers for his shift on Prisoner's duty. One of them being: Khyber, The Hunter. And former owner of the Nemetrix.

He frowned standing in front of the cell holding the 'hunter'

"Tennyson...I imagine you're here to gloat?" Khyber spoke

"No Khyber...I'm here to check on the prisoners. You included." Ben answered

Suddenly Ben was tackled and knocked over by a blur of light red

"Master!" Nemi smiled as she tackle hugged him

"H-Hey Nemi." Ben smiled

"What the? Who's this?" Khyber got up and looked through his prison.

But he then saw the Nemitrix symbol on the girl

"This...This can't be the Nemetrix!" Khyber blinked in shock

"I am, jerk. And I am with a new Master and he's better than YOU!" Nemi answered

She then poked her tongue out cutely and hugged his arm

"You infuriating BRAT! Don't you know what I sacrificed to get the components to make you? The DNA? The artificial synthetics?!" Khyber snarled slamming his hands on the front glass.

"And you thought I was nothing but a weapon." She snarled

"Because you are! Nothing more than a weapon used to kill Tennyson; not to become his BITCH!" Khyber snarled

Nemi was silent and then snarling

"Nemi...Let's go." Ben spoke, swallowing his anger.

Nemi nodded, hugging his arm as they left

"You're much more to me than to him...You're not a weapon." Ben reassured her

"Thank you Master..." Nemi frowned tearing a little

"Listen...If he steps out of line like that again...I'll kick his ass." Ben smiled lightly

She smiled up at him, even through her tears

"Now...Why don't we go somewhere where you want? It can be anywhere." Ben smiled kissing her forehead

Nemi smiled but didn't know where to go

"Hmm...How about the Zoo?" Ben suggested

Nemi tilted her head... Before she smiled and nodded

A half hour later Ben and the girls now at the zoo, each of them wanted to go see the various animals and attractions.

"So cute!" Trixi smiled as she saw penguins

"Look at these guys...They look fierce." Scarlet added looking at the lions.

Nemi was silent, looking at some wolves. Her eyes were locked with the pack leaders, the two seeming to have a staring contest

The twins were looking at the snakes, thinking they looked cool. Ben was worried that Nemi and the Alpha Wolf would be having a howling match.

Nemi snarled lightly under her breath and the alpha looked away as if scared and surrendering to its better

"Okay, that's enough Nemi." Ben spoke kindly as he pulled her away from the wolves.

"But I'm the new Alpha." She pouted cutely as they went to a snack vendor

'Whoa...Five girls, kid? Lucky...' The vendor thought. "What can I get ya?"

"Bunch of hotdogs please." Ben smiled

"Bunch of hot-dogs..." The vendor nodded "Onions? Sauces?" the vendor asked

"I'll have relish and onions please." Trixi smiled

"Ketchup no onions for me." Scarlet asked

Ketchup and onions please." Ramona asked

"Mustard and onions please." Lilly added

"One with everything, please." Nemi smiled

The vender nodded, getting to work

'Wow, never knew that.' Ben thought thinking that the Twins would have identical tastes...but it's like their design, but they were opposites.

Kind of interesting really

"And...One with everything. What about you, kid?" the vendor asked Ben

"I'll have one with everything to please." He smiled

"Another Zen Master." The hot-dog vendor joked

"Huh?" they asked

"It's a joke. "What did he Zen Master say to the hot-dog vendor? Make me one with everything."" The Vendor chuckled

"... Don't understand." Nemi frowned in confusion

"It's a joke Nemi and a bit of a 1990's one." Ben chuckled

Nemi just blinked and shrugged

"Come on, we've still got a few more animals to see." Ben added biting into his hot-dog.

The girls nodded and followed, eating their dogs

Soon they saw the elephants and giraffes, which were eating the items given to them by their trainers

Nemi snarled, licking her lips as she saw them and she grinned

"Nemi...I don't think the zoo will be happy if you eat their exhibits." Ben warned her

Nemi pouted at that, looking away "No Alpha? No hunting?" She frowned

"I'll give you an "alpha" and something to "hunt" when we get back home...Okay?" Ben whispered into her ear softly.

"Okay." She smiled innocently

"I can't believe there're only so many animals left in this world...It's a shame..." Trixi frowned.

"That's what your big sister is for though." Ben smiled weakly

"Huh?" Trixi asked confused

"Euince? The Unitrix?" Ben chuckled

"Oh Uni!" the matrix girls smiled and blushed for forgetting their eldest sister.

Ben chuckled, smiling

"... Who?" Nemi asked awkwardly

"She's the eldest sister of theirs." Ben rubbed Nemi's head

Nemi nodded sadly, sighing

"Hey, it's okay. We forgot to." They hugged Nemi to reassure her.

"Not that." She sighed

"Then what is it?" Trixi asked

"... Not like the rest of you."

"You mean having sisters?" Scarlet frowned

"Not... Your sister." She said sadly

"You ARE our sister..." The twins answered

"You may not have the same dad...Heck, neither do I; but you ARE our sister." Scarlet answered

Nemi muttered, looking down in embarrassment and sadness

"Hey...Shall we head home? We can get some take out." Ben smiled

The twins nodded, hugging his arms

*Time Skip*

Ben and the girls were back at their house, finishing off the last slices of pizza that Ben suggested to them. Luckily they didn't have ham and pineapple

Nemi grinned happily at that

"Hmm...I dunno about you but...I'm tired..." Scarlet stretched out

Trixi nodded, yawning

"We're going to bed as well." The twins added

"Night Ben..." they answered except for Nemi, who wasn't tired yet.

She hugged his arm, smiling lightly

As the girls left, Ben looked down to Nemi and smiled "Guess we're the last ones here."

"G-Guess we are..." Nemi blushed lightly

Ben nodded and kissed her gently

"Hmm..." Nemi moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling of Ben's lips upon hers

"You feeling better?" He smirked

"No." Nemi answered

"No?" Ben raised his eyebrow

"I want more." Nemi answered kissing him

Ben smiled, kissing back

As their lips connected, Ben's member brushed against Nemi's own through his trousers and he loved stroking her wolf ears.

Nemi moaned and began to grind against his bulge

"You're so cute, doing this..." Ben kissed her, stripping off her top exposing her bare breasts

Nemi just mewed lightly, hugging him

"Did you just "mew"?" Ben teased as he gently kneaded her breasts

She blushed, looking away

"Don't frown...I think it's cute that you do." Ben smiled kissing her.

Nemi moaned, melting into his every touch

"Hmm...Mew..." Nemi purred and mewed again, feeling Ben's fingers stroke down her entire body and down to her waist.

Soon she was naked, Ben undoing his pants as he kissed her breasts

"M-Master...!" She purred feeling her entire body tingle

And she gasped as she saw his cock

"Sorry...I guess it's a sight to see..." Ben blushed

"Yes." She nodded, licking her lips, before she grinned so her fangs poked out past her lips lightly

"Well...Let...Let's just take it easy, before we actually do it." Ben teased her, kissing her tenderly.

Nemi moaned but pouted

Ben slowly got up and revealed his cock to her, making Nemi's head tilt "I...Kinda mean we do some fore-play, beforehand." Ben admitted

"Fore... Play?"

"Oh yeah...Err...Let me show you." Ben spoke as he slipped down to her pussy and began to lick it.

Nemi gasped, her hips bucking

Ben smiled as he continued to gently lick her nether region tenderly. Stroking it as if it was a kitten

"Master!" She moaned deeply

"Hmm..." Ben hummed into her pussy, his cock being rubbed against the couch cushions but he wanted to tease her more

"Yes!" She gasped happily

Ben ceased his teasing on her pussy and went into the 69 position with her, his member by her mouth and he slowly instructed what to do.

Nemi moaned, taking in the scent of the his manhood making her mouth water

She began to lick it, taking in the musk and texture onto her tongue

She purred and began to lick faster

"Hmm!" Both hummed happily as Ben slowly teased her pussy with his finger as he focused on her clitoris

Nemi soon gasped, cumming on Ben's face

Ben lightly licked and smiled "I think you're ready..." Ben spoke kindly

Nemi wasn't listening, cock now in her mouth as she hungrily bobbed her head

'D-Damn Nemi!' Ben moaned feeling his cock enveloped by her mouth

And the way she bobbed, sucked and slurped on his cock with the noises... He soon filled her mouth with his cum

'W-Wow...' Ben panted

Nemi began to gulp down Ben's cum, licking her lips with his cock still in her mouth.

"More." She panted, releasing his cock for a second

"Okay...I'm gonna put it in..." Ben spoke kindly spinning around and prodded his cock by her pussy.

Nemi gasped as she was pushed onto her back, moaning as he entered her pussy

"Y-You're so tight!" Ben moaned, loving the feeling of Nemi's pussy.

"Master!" She moaned

"N-Nemi! Y-You're so wet...So tight!" Ben grunted as her walls constricted around his cock

"Master! Breed me!" She groaned

"I will!" Ben kissed her, continuing the thrust deep within Nemi's pussy.

Nemi moaned, kissing back deeply

"A-AH...AH...!" Nemi moaned as she felt her womb filled with Ben's seed

The two collapsed on the sofa, panting

"M-Master...That...That was so good..." Nemi panted

"Yes...You were...Good girl." Ben kissed her

Nemi smiled, snuggling into his arms

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, Grey and I have been working on several new story ideas and writing them up for your enjoyment. But since today is Halloween we're is a cavalcade of tricks and treats!

 **Reviews:**

He23t: No she is not.

Dreyfuss Kiroven: Thank you for your positive feedback

It was about three days later and Ben and the girls were getting closer and closer in their relationship.

Heck he almost felt like they were married sometimes

"Ben? Are you alright?" Lilly asked

"Do you need a drink?" Ramona followed

"No no, I'm fine." He smiled

"Are you sure?" Trixi asked kindly

"Girls, I'm fine." Ben laughed

"Maybe you need a massage? We give GREAT massages." Scarlet added, rubbing against his back

"I'm fine!" He laughed with a grin "So...what do we want to do today?"

The girls pouted, not sure what they wanted

"You know what...There's that new movie that's out. Maybe we can go and see that?" Ben suggested

"Sure." Lilly smiled

"Sounds fun!" Ramona nodded

"Brilliant." Ben smiled "There's a screening on in an hour...If we get the tickets now...He'll have about an hour before the show starts." Ben gave an approximate time.

"Let's go!" Trixi giggled

"Okay, okay..." Ben chuckled

*Fifteen minutes later*

"Okay, tickets on hand. And we've got that hour to spare." Ben smiled

"So what do we do?" Lilly asked

"Well, instead of spending $50 on concessions, why don't we get lunch?" Ben suggested

"Sure." Scarlet smiled, licking her lips

*Time remaining 56 minutes*

The group managed to find a nearby cafe that was open; they were just about to be served

"This looks nice." Trixi giggled

"Yeah it does." Ben smiled

"Hello there. How may I serve you?" a waitress asked kindly

The girls looked at each other awkwardly

"I'll have a chicken and bacon Panini please." Ben spoke kindly "And a lemonade."

"... Same." The girls said awkwardly

"Never thought this place had a "maid" theme." Ben chuckled lightly

The girls looked at him oddly at that

"Err...Some things have different themes. Like a style." Ben tried to explain

They nodded but where still confused

"Here we are." The maid came back with their orders and glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you." Ben smiled

"Hmm..." Scarlet hummed as she bit into the Panini.

"It's nice." Trixi giggled as she ate happily

"Hmm..." the twins smiled as they tucked into their sandwiches

Nemi was silent, digging in

'Someone's happy.' the others thought

Ben smiled, soon finishing

"Hmm...Thanks." Ben smiled taking out his wallet and paid the waitress. '35 minutes till screen time.' Ben thought 'What now?'

"Ben? What're you looking at your watch for?" Trixi asked

"Screen time. Just keeping an eye on it." Ben smiled "But I'm having trouble thinking what to do next..."

"What movie are we going to see?" Lilly asked

"The Suicide Squad film." Ben answered

That made them all confused

"It's a super villain movie where the team have to try and save the world." Ben answered

They nodded a bit at that

*Time Skip, fifteen minutes remaining*

The six where the walking around, Ben still trying to think of something. Well he had been for five minutes... And then the girls dragged him shopping

'Oh god save me...' Ben sweat-dropped

He was waiting, the girls running around and grabbing random cloths

"I don't want to be a jerk or anything, but we've got 15 minutes before the film is out." Ben forewarned them, with a kind warning.

But the girls were having too much fun

'I've lost them to the Shopping Gods...' Ben deadpanned

They soon ran into the changing rooms trying on outfit after outfit

'Wait...Can't they just naturally change their outfits?' Ben thought as time ticked by.

They all came out fully dressed

"Wow..." Ben gasped as he saw each one. Starting with Trixi.

She came out with her hair tied back as normal, her matrix sunglasses on her head. She was wearing a green tank-top with white trim and a light green button shirt that covered her arms and shoulders but exposed her midriff; she was also wearing a white mini skirt with white green go-go boots.

Scarlet was wearing a black knee length dress with red accents, red stockings and black knee length boots

Nemi was wearing a mini black jacket with a red vest, black torn trousers and sneakers

And the twins they were wearing some... Different cloths

Lilly was wearing a torn black shirt over a white bra with a multiple pocket green trousers and black sneakers.

Her sister was in the same outfit but with the colours swapped

Ben had to hold his nose to stop the nosebleed he felt coming

"Well? What do you think Benny?" Scarlet smiled

"Does this please you Master?" Nemi asked

He nodded weakly in reply

"Yay!" they cheered

"Shall we go pay?" Ben asked "Cause...You all look great."

They all nodded with smiles

As the girls handed over their clothes to the cashier "Okay...that's $142.93"

The combined amount made Ben's eyes widen, sure these were nice clothes...but god DAMN! "I've got Tadenite...Is this okay?" Ben asked

The cashier's eyes widened and checked the intergalactic exchange rate. "That...That will cover it."

Ben groaned, rubbing his forehead

"Do you want your change or would you like some store credit?" The cashier asked kindly

"Store credit?" The girls asked in excitement

"Yes, the Tadenite you gave me to pay for the clothes exceeded the amount I have in change for you. So, as a compromise: I'm giving you store credit for future purchases." The cashier answered

"Which is how much?" Ben asked

"...Over $10,000." she answered

The girls all cheered and smiled, shaking Ben to try and make him agree

"O-Okay." Ben nodded

They cheered, smiling

'Please let this be a good decision.' Ben thought

*Screen time*

Ben groaned, carrying the cloths bags into the cinema following the girls

"Come on Master, the screen time's almost here." Nemi smiled

"Coming." He groaned

"Master, let us help." Lilly and Ramona smiled as they took their own bags from him.

"Thanks girls." He smiled at the twins

"Do you think we'll manage to see the film with these?" Trixi asked as they went in with their bags. Only to be stopped by the usher.

"I think that's a "no"..." Ben frowned

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm sorry Ms. "Everything will be there Sir." The usher spoke with a you can't have those bags in with you during the showing. It's a fire hazard." The usher explained "But we can hold them here until you're ready to collect them."

"We better still have everything there." Ben frowned, passing the man the bags

Ben nodded with narrowed eyes. He did NOT want to go through THAT again

"Okay, we'll grab some drinks and we'll head in." Ben added

"Awesome." the girls smiled and handed their bags over to the usher

*Two and a half hours later*

"That was... Awesome!" Trixi cheered

"Deadshot was SO cool!" Scarlet cheered

"I liked Enchantress." Nemi commented

"Harley Quinn!" the twins smiled

Ben chuckled, smiling

'Twins cheering for Harley Quinn...Reminds me of Batman Beyond.' Ben chuckled. "Excuse me, our bags please."

"Of course." the usher nodded bringing their bags back

Ben nodded, looking through the bags

He even got out the receipt to make sure ALL the clothes were there.

He sighed with a small smile

"All here...Okay, thank you." Ben nodded

"No worries." the usher answered

Ben nodded and passed the twins' few bags

"Thanks Ben." They smiled

*Time Skip*

Back at the house the group literally slumped into their seats from a long and enjoyable day.

"That was fun." Trixi giggled tiredly

"I haven't enjoyed myself like that in...almost ever..." Scarlet added

"Even when being ploughed by Master?" Nemi whispered

"That's in a league of its own." Scarlet answered

The twins pouted at that, being the only ones not to have had a turn yet

"Hmm...You know...I'm gonna head to bed...It's been a long day..." Trixi yawned

"Same." Scarlet nodded

"I'm going to bed too Master..." Nemi stretched like a cat.

Ben smiled and scratched behind her ear gently in reply at that

As the three Matrix girls left, Ben and the Twins were all who remained. And they looked at him with such kind eyes, hoping they would have their turn.

Looking at their glistening eyes and pouting lips Ben knew he had no hope of saying no

"Okay...Okay...I can't say "no" to you two." Ben chuckled

They smiled and hugged him

"But err...I've never done it with twins before." Ben admitted blushing.

That made them grin

"So...How should we start?" Ben smiled lightly

Lilly looked at her sister and smiled, going down to undo Ben's pants while Ramona kissed Ben

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Ben hummed as he felt Ramona's soft lips upon his. His member growing hard as he felt her caress his cheek

Lilly gasped, the hard cock lightly smacking her face making her grin

"S-Sorry..." Ben moaned from Ramona's kisses

"Don't be...I'm just impressed..." Lilly smiled as she lightly grasped his cock and began to slowly lick it

"It tastes... Good." She moaned, lapping at the cock slowly

'Her...tongue...It's so soft...Ramona's lips...their soft...' Ben moaned into Ramona's lips

He kissed her back happily, his hand gently resting on Lilly's head

"B-Ben...Kiss...Kiss my breasts..." Ramona moaned

Ben nodded, doing as she asked

"Ah! S-So good..." Ramona moaned as Ben started to kiss and fondle her breasts with his free hand

He smiled up at her with that

Lilly continued to bob up and down on Ben's member and hoped that he would cum soon, because she was about to cum herself as she had been fingering herself ever since she started sucking.

"M-Mr B! Y-You're so good!" Ramona moaned

'Mr B? More Batman?' Ben thought

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Lilly moaned as she came on the floor before Ben came.

Feeling her moaning made Ben groan and fill her mouth with his cum

Lilly moaned happily, feeling Ben's seed in her mouth. Trying her best, she swallowed the load.

Well... Half the load. As when she released the cock from her mouth and stood up before kissing her twin, sharing the cum with her as the white liquid stained their tongues

'It...It's salty...' Ramona thought lustfully.

Ben traced down Ramona's body and began to stroke her pussy with one finger.

He was entranced by the twins kiss, the two going to the ground with Ramona straddling Lilly. Ramona began to play with Lilly's breasts, licking her nipples, while moaning as Ben's fingers slid up and down her slit

"This...Is so beautiful..." Ben smiled as he continued to tease Ramona's slit.

He then leaned down and began to lick across both slits

"HMM!" the two moaned feeling Ben's tongue slide from one to another's pussies

'They taste the same... No. Similar but different. Both delicious though.' Ben thought, licking happily

"M-Mr B...P-Please our...Our pussies...With your big cock...!" Lilly moaned

"Please!" Ramona added, rubbing her clit against her sisters

"Okay...Here's Mr B's dick!" Ben smiled as he pulled their panties away exposing their dripping wet pussies, eagerly twitching for his member.

"Now... Who first?"

"Me Mr B. I'm such a bad girl." Ramona moaned

"No, ME Mr B. I'm a naughty girl." Lilly responded

'... Okay... No more Batman for them.' Ben thought with a sweat drop

"Here I go..." Ben plunged his cock between the pair of them, not being able to choose, simultaneously stimulating the pair of them before he plunged into the lower twin's pussy.

Lilly moaned in happiness, arching her back

"L-Lilly!" Ben moaned as he thrust deep and quick within Lilly's pussy, but he reached out and groped Ramona's breasts so she could feel stimulation from their lover.

He soon pulled out and slammed into her sister, however, switching between them every ten or so thrusts

The two moaned happily and heavily, both feeling their lover treating them equally. And they were both about to cum because of it.

Their clits and nipples rubbed against each other as they where fucked which made their orgasms grow closer, the two kissing deeply as they where fucked

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned as he was still alternating between the sisters.

He grunted, filling Lilly's pussy but after three or four shots from his cock he quickly pulled out of her. A fifth shot of cum hit between their pussies, specifically on their clits, before he slammed into Ramona and filled her pussy

"B-BEN!" the twins moaned happily feeling their pussies filled with his seed and then collapsed into each other.

They kissed weakly as they hugged each other, smiling

"I love you girls..." Ben whispered

"Love... You too." They smiled, each kissing one of his cheeks before they fell asleep

'Best...Day out...Yet...' Ben sighed as he soon followed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Epilogue

**Ben 10 Matrix Harem**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:  
** Lycoan wolf entity: This story is a small one, this is actually the last chapter.

Shadodemon123: The end. And thank you all for your support.

It was a few weeks since Ben and the girls got together and each of the girls had a small surprise to tell him. But not just yet; right now, they were enjoying a day out at the park.

"This is nice." Ben smiled, having a sandwich from their picnic

"Sun, sandwiches, sisters and you Ben...It's perfect." Trixi smiled

"Couldn't say it any better." Scarlet smiled

Nemi was curled up by Ben's feet like a pussy cat, lightly snoring.

And the twins were sitting abreast of Ben eating their sandwiches

All in all they were all happy

"Hi Ben!" a voice called out, it was Gwen with her girlfriend: Hope AKA Charmcaster, walking together.

"Hey girls." Ben smiled

"Wow, guess you weren't joking about this; were you Gwen?" Hope commented

"Joking?" Trixi asked

"You thought this was a joke?" Ben asked

"I had trouble believing it...But I never considered it a "joke"." Gwen answered

Scarlet huffed playfully, snuggling into Ben's side

"I think you hurt their feelings." Ben chuckled

"Sorry." Hope blushed

"It's okay." Trixi answered

"Where's Kevin?" Ben asked

"Off world...Something about an intergalactic car show." Gwen shrugged

"Great." Ben sighed

"You know Kevin..." Gwen sighed

"...Sandwich?" Lilly asked handing over an unopened sandwich to Gwen

"Thank you." She smiled, taking it

"Oh..." Hope frowned only for her to see a sandwich given to her by Ramona, with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ramona smiled

"So how's school? Still learning magic?" Ben asked

"It's good." Gwen nodded

"I keep telling her: come to Ledgerdomain, but no...She wants "other students"." Hope frowned playfully

Gwen grinned, kissing her cheek

"I bet the two of you are going to be great teachers at the end of it all." Ben smiled

Hope and Gwen both smiled at that

"So what've you been doing since we last saw you?" Gwen asked kindly

"Fucking." The girls said quickly

"Thanks for the tact girls..." Ben deadpanned as Gwen's and Hope's eyes widened

"Oh... Wow." Gwen muttered

"...All at the same time or...?" Hope asked

"Not all at once..." Ben groaned rolling his eyes.

"Yet." Trixi smiled

"Sounds fun." Scarlet agreed, Nemi nodded with the Twins grinning

"What've you gotten me into?" Ben chuckled and groaned

Gwen laughed at that, admiringly blushing to

"Would you like to come round?" Nemi asked

"NEMI!" Ben blushed thinking she was inviting his cousin and her girlfriend over for an orgy.

"I meant come round for tea or something..." Nemi slunk back

"O... Oh..." Ben blushed

"We'd love to come to tea." Gwen giggled

"How's...Next week at seven?" Hope added

"Sure." Ben nodded with a smile

"But until then, how about we just enjoy this day?" Gwen stretched and looped her arm around her girlfriend

Hope nodded with a smile

The day passed slowly, they felt the sun on their skin and enjoyed the breeze...Until Nemi decided to go for a run.

And THAT caused some problems

"Nemi, come back here!" Ben raced after her.

"Catch me!" She giggled

"I will...When you run to me!" Ben spoke running out of breath

Nemi pouted, seeing her 'master' being tired already

"Master...What's wrong?" Nemi asked and went over to him

"I...I...Gotcha!" He leaped at her and grabbed her.

"AH!" She squealed

The pair rolled on the ground, which went only slightly down hill. And they stopped at the foot in tall grass.

Ben laughed, Nemi straddling his hips as she giggled

"You're lucky you're up there and I'm down here." Ben smiled

"Oh?" She smiled, kissing his lips quickly

"Hmm..." Ben smiled as she pulled back before she could be held down.

She smiled as she jumped off and ran again, giggling

"That girl..." Ben chuckled and raced after her.

*With the other girls*

"So... You going to tell them?" Gwen asked

"Yeah...when we get back home." they nodded

"Reveal what?" Ben asked, walking over with Nemi resting on his back

"A surprise." Trixi answered

"Oh really?" Ben smiled

"For home." Scarlet nodded which made Ben sweat nervously

"We better head home now. We'll see you later Ben." Hope waved

"Bye." Ben waved

"Can you help me with the picnic please?" Ben asked as he was still carrying a sleepy Nemi.

The twins nodded, helping

*Back at the house*

"Hmm..." Nemi stirred awake, feeling herself as she had a blanket on her.

She blinked, looking at the blanket in confusion

"Evening sleepy head." Ben sighed with a smile

"What happened?" Nemi asked

"Well to put it simply: we chased each other, you fell asleep and we got you home." Ben chuckled

"It was Trixi who put the blanket on you, she thought you looked cute sleeping like that." He added

That made Nemi blush and smile

"And now, with all of everyone awake..." Ben spoke turning to the remainder of the girls "What did you want to tell me, back at the park?"

"We're pregnant!" All but the blushing Nemi called happily

Ben's eyes widened as his face remained frozen; did he just hear this correctly? All his girls except Nemi were pregnant?

"I'm pregnant to Master." The blushing Nemi said "I missed the timing."

All FIVE of them were pregnant?! "I...I...?" Ben was stunned; he was going to be a father to FIVE children!

And... He fainted

"Ben/Master!" The girls spoke as they went to him in worry.

*time skip*

"Oh...My head..." Ben groaned as he was now in Nemi's spot, with the blanket over him

"... Déjà vu."

"Master/Ben? Are you okay?" the girls asked almost at the same time

"I... Yea. Had a weird dream." He nodded "I dreamt that you were all pregnant..."

"...We are." they answered

"Wh-Wha...?" Ben asked awkwardly

He groaned, rubbing his head

"So...I-I'm gonna be..." Ben tried to get the words out

"A father." Trixi nodded

"Yeah...Congrats "daddy"." Scarlet winked

Ben gulped nervously

"Are...are you upset with us?" the twins frowned

"I... No." He gulped

"Then...Master is happy?" Nemi asked with a concerned frown

"I... Yes... Yes I am." He nodded nervously

Nemi walked over and snuggled up to him like a pet, trying to console him

Ben chuckled, rubbing her back

"Ben..." the other girls whispered and snuggled in with Ben with a collective cuddle.

He smiled, holding them all close

'We're a family...We're going to BE a family!' Ben thought kindly holding them close.

And he had to hold back tears of joy

*Time Skip*

It was five years later. Ben and the girls were still together...And they weren't alone. Back at their house they had their five small children. Each of them were half-human hybrids. And right now they were in their garden.

Ben smiled, watching his children play

One of them was a half-Ultimate Necrofriggian daughter, she had fiery red hair with green eyes, she was wearing blue overalls with a black shirt.

The second was a black haired girl with sparkling green eyes; she had a black and white T-shirt with green trousers. She was a Half-Celestialsapien

"Daddy!" the two smiled, running over and hugging him

"Hey!" Ben smiled hugging his eldest daughters. Ben had grown up during the birth of his children, sporting a bit of stubble oh his face, but shorter hair. His clothes were mainly black with green shirts and black trousers. "Where're your brothers?"

"They're around." the half-Celestialsapien daughter smiled

"Around where?" He teased

"Here we are!" three voices spoke at the same time.

One was a half-Galvan with grey hair and green eyes; he was wearing a green and black robe and black shoes.

The second son was actually a half-Petrosapien, green spiked hair and green eyes, wearing a dark green shirt and khaki coloured trousers.

And the youngest brother, a half-Panuncian, had maroon coloured hair with black tips and green eyes. He was wearing a Saber-tooth Tiger black shirt with dark red trousers.

"Hey dad!" the second spoke

"Daddy!" the youngest smiled running to him

Ben smiled, hugging them both happily

"So what've you been doing with your mummies while I was at work?" Ben asked as he hugged them

"Hunting!" The half Panuncian smiled

"Really? What were you hunting?" Ben smiled rubbing his son's head

"Rabbits!" He grinned happily

"We wanted to keep them as pets." the sisters answered

The boy pouted at that

"I take it, you DIDN'T want to have one as a pet?" he asked his son.

"Pan..." Ben shook his head with an understanding smile

"Yes?"

"Don't hunt in front of your sisters." Ben spoke

"Okay dad..." Pan nodded and ran off

"Zoe, Reilly...go have fun." Ben smiled at his two daughters.

They nodded with smiles, running off

"Izzy, Luke...Keep an eye on your siblings please." Ben smiled

"Okay!" The others nodded

As the kids went off on their adventures, Ben went to sit in the garden chair and wait to see his five lovers sitting next to him.

He smiled at then all, happy

"Five years love..." Trixi smiled, she appeared to be the same, except for a few colour shifts from white into black.

"Five wonderful years." Ben smiled

He smiled, kissing all of them gently

"And here's to a lifetime more..." Scarlet raised a glass of lemonade

"To Ben." Lilly and Ramona smiled

"To Master..." Nemi nuzzled in close

"To family." Ben ended

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
